Joker's Last Laugh
Joker's Last Laugh Joker's Last Laugh was a global event that occured after the Joker was informed that he had an inoperable temor in is brain that would kill him within a matter of months. Intending to "go out with a bang", the Joker infects the entire prisoner population with poison, turning them into replicas of himself, and begins a rampage across the globe that ends at the Gotham Cathedral in Gotham City. *Annoyed with the Joker, Doctor Clyde falsifies the Joker's CAT Scans to make it look like he has a tumor. *Doctor Keating informs the Joker that he has an inoperable tumor in his brain. *Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon go out for dinner. *Intending to destroy the world before he dies, the Joker insites a roit in the Slabside Penitentiary. *As security engages the regurgitant collars, the Joker starts killing Multi-Man in order to have him resurrect with a useful power. *The Black Canary and Blue Beetle enter the Slab to stop the roit. *Shilo Norman, the former Mister Miracle and now head of Slab security, and U.S. Marshall Dina Bell arrive to back up Slab security. *The Joker uses the Multi-Man to break into the penitentiary's lower floors to free Polaris, who in turn frees the metahumans of their inhibitor collars. *The Slab wardens activate the Metagene inhibitor gas, however, the gas along with the regurgitant compound causes the inmates to become Jokerized. *Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon return to the Clocktower. *Batman and Nightwing infiltrate the Slab. *The Joker frees and Jokerizes the female inmates. *Shilo Norman and Dina Bell attempt to secure the Slab's undersea escape tunnel but run into a freed King Shark and Orca. *Nightwing enters the Slab. *Shilo loses his Mother Box while escaping and the box is picked up by Slig. *Batman and Nightwing meet up within the Slab and discover Black Canary still alive. *A Jokerized Black Mass throws the entire Slab into a black hole. Batman, Nightwing, Black Canary and Blue Beetle escape. *The JLA return from Ranagar and discover the Joker's breakout. *Batman and Nightwing scour the Joker's old hideouts in search of him. *The Joker "retires" on Easter Island. *Grundy defaces the Easter Island Maoi for the Joker. *Effigy defaces Mount Rushmore. *President Luthor meets with his cabinet. *Joker has Floronic Man deliver Baby's Breath flowers to James Gordon. Woodrue collapses as he delivers them. *Chemo spills toxins in Lake Ontario. *Joker becomes concerned about leaving an heir to his legacy after he dies and sends out word to capture Harley Quinn. *Oracle sends Batgirl and Spoiler to fend off Jokerized villainesses from Harley until Power Girl arrives. *President Lex Luthor declares deadly force to be used against Joker and his Jokerized villains. *Power Girl delivers Harley Quinn to S.T.A.R.Haven where she and Kirk Langstrom begin working on an antidote for Joker's poison. *Oracle starts considering killing the Joker to finally end his threat on the world. *Joker decides to start his on Crisis. *Shilo and Dina embark to find Black Mass and return the Slab to Earth. *Kirk Langstrom deduces that the Joker poison is killing the villains. *The United States Military take down Cerberus and the matter Master in Midway City, defeated Captain Nazi in Dresher and cleared out Hub City. *Militia defeats White Dragon, Killbore and Warjack in Atlanta with Lady Blackhawk. *Joker sends an army of Jokerized villains to the White House to kill Lex Luthor. *Black Canary discovers that the Joker's tumor is not real. *Shilo and Dina encounter Mister Mind who offers to help them get back to Earth. *Harley Quinn creates an antidote and uses it on Doctor Sivana, who is cured of Joker's poison. *Joker sends his armies against Atlantis, the White House, Blackgate, Iron Heights, Stryker's Island and Arkham Asylum as he creates country-wide Jokerized Rain. *Oracle sends the Huntress to Arkham Asylum to backup Robin. *Killer Croc captures Robin before Huntress can find him. *Batman, Martian Manhunter and Plastic Man arrive on Easter Island and find the Joker's To-Do list. *Joker captures Nightwing and staples a message to Batman on his chest to meet him at the Gotham Cathedral. *Shilo and Dina encounter Multi-Man and start killing him in order to get him to reanimate Black Mass' body. *The Joker prepares to face Batman in the Gotham Cathedral. *Huntress discovers Robin's tattered tunic amongst bones in Killer Croc's lair and reports his death to Oracle. *Nightwing overhears Huntress' report and leaves to kill the Joker. *Batman, after securing Arkham Asylum, leaves to stop Nightwing. *Nightwing nearly kills the Joker but for the intervention of Robin, who arrives to also stop him. *Shilo and Dina have Multi-Man reanimate and Mister Mind control Black Mass to bring The Slab back to Earth, reappearing at Antarctica. File:LastLaugh1.jpg File:LastLaugh3.jpg File:LastLaugh4.jpg File:LastLaugh5.jpg File:LastLaugh6.jpg File:LastLaugh8.jpg File:LastLaugh9.jpg File:LastLaugh10.jpg File:LastLaugh11.jpg File:LastLaugh12.jpg File:LastLaugh13.jpg File:LastLaugh15.jpg Trivia * Information Databank Category:Information